1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for detecting the presence of condensation on cooling apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for detecting the presence of the condensation using measurements from a wet bulb and a dry bulb and determining a temperature differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current state of high power density computing has reached a stage where forced air is no longer feasible or practical for computer cooling needs. Forced air cooling does not provide a sufficient thermal capacity to adequately cool the various heat-producing components of today's high power density computers.
In order to provide a greater cooling capacity the use of a relatively low temperature cooling liquid, usually water, has been introduced. The low temperature cooling liquid is pumped through piping which runs throughout the high temperature regions of the computer. The cooling liquid has a greater thermal capacity than air and therefore can adequately absorb and remove thermal energy from the various heat-producing components of the computer. The cooling liquid is then transported to a lower temperature environment, e.g., a heat exchanger, where it radiates the absorbed thermal energy before it is returned to the heat producing components of the computer.
Unfortunately, the use of relatively low temperature cooling liquid gives rise to the potential for condensation to occur. When a data center environment's effective dew point temperature is at or below the cooling liquid temperature, condensation of water from the air in the data center environment will form on the cooling liquid piping. The accumulation of water from condensation in a high power density computer is not desirable as it could cause equipment failures, or, in an extreme situation, even cause a potential safety concern.
One method of preventing condensation is to place insulation around the cooling liquid piping. While the insulation can help to minimize condensation, it is bulky and requires space that is generally not available in a high power density computer. Insulation may also be relatively expensive and difficult to apply. Furthermore, use of insulation generally eliminates any radiative cooling through use of ambient air.
Therefore, what are needed are apparatus and methods for operating a cooling liquid system in a data center that alerts a user to the presence of condensation, and/or reactively eliminates such condensation, such as those disclosed therein.